Fanon:Juliette Capp (C.Syde)
|siblings = |spouse = |maritalstatus = Dating |household = Capp Family |roommates = Consort Capp, Hermia Capp, Tybalt Capp |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Juliette Capp is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. She is the daughter of the late Caliban and Cordelia Capp, the older sister of Hermia and Tybalt Capp, the niece of Goneril, Regan and Kent, the older cousin of Hal Capulet, Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel Capp, and Magnus Monty, Antonia Capp and Stacey Monty, and the granddaughter of Consort and the late Contessa Capp. Juliette is 9 days from being an Adult. When she grows into an Adult, she will be voiced by Zoe Galvez. At the start of the game, the feud between the Capps and the Montys was still at large. But the traditions hadn't stopped the younger generation from crossing the boundaries and falling in love. Ironically despite her pre-set backstory, Juliette is feuding with Bianca Monty at the start of the game. She also has negative Relationships with Mercutio and to a lesser extent Patrizio and Isabella Monty. Tellingly, her grudge on Mercutio is one sided, and Bianca does not know who Juliette is. At least Juliette was doing better than Tybalt, considering that she unlike him is in a relationship with a Monty. But then there weren't any Teenage females who were Montys. Hardly Tybalt's fault. However, when looking at her backstory, I would have expected better of Juliette. Her younger sister Hermia starts off with no grudges, no nothing. Fortunately Juliette never openly expressed her grudges on Patrizio, Isabella, Bianca and Mercutio in my player stories. So it was as if she never had anything against them. It was a real drama trying to get Juliette and her boyfriend Romeo to Go Steady, because no matter how many times I made Juliette propose to Romeo or vice-versa, the one proposing always ended up rejected. I dragged their daily and lifetime relationship bars to 100% with cheats and the same thing happened. I'm pretty sure the problem wasn't that they didn't have compatible aspirations. It was either because one or more of their needs were low. I didn't have Nightlife installed so I couldn't use the Sim Modder, and I couldn't use the 'Make Selectable' option because it doesn't seem to work properly without Expansion packs. So thus if Romeo was visiting Juliette, I couldn't make him selectable and drag his Motives bars to the maximum level. Or it could just have been a Glitch - I suspect there may be a minor glitch in the base game where a Sim will reject another Sim for engagement or going steady in the Sims 2 outright, regardless of relationship. In the end I had to move Juliette in with Romeo, which apparently lifted the 'glitch' allowing a successful proposal to take place. Once they were going steady I moved Juliette back to the Capp Manor. In late August 2012, I decided to make Romeo get crushed by a Satellite so that Juliette would pray for the Grim Reaper to spare him. The Grim Reaper told her that unless she was able to prove that her love for Romeo was unbreakable, then there was absolutely no chance in saving him. As it turns out, Juliette was able to convince the Grim Reaper that there was between them. The Grim Reaper rather reluctantly restored Romeo (he had never expected that Juliette was able to declare undying love) and disappeared in a trail of smoke. Juliette and Romeo's life together was better than ever before - after the family feud had slowly but surely come to an end. Juliette is now employed in the Law Enforcement career and has become an overachiever. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Despite being an enemy to Bianca and having negative relationships with Patrizio, Isabella and Mercutio, I have always interpreted Juliette to be a "good" character. This is due to her pre-set biography and her potential lack of interest in the family feud. *Ironically despite her background story, Juliette only has four nice points making her a little bit on the grouchy side. *In my player stories, Juliette's appearance has been largely unchanged. The only differences are the added blush makeup and eye shadow. *Romeo's close encounter with death was loosely based off his death in the Shakespearean play Romeo and Juliet. I wanted my player stories to have a happy ending, by keeping both Romeo and Juliette alive, unlike Shakespeare play. *Early in my player stories when I was playing the Summerdream Family, Juliette autonomously got into a fight with Puck Summerdream and lost. The reason for the fight is uncertain, as Juliette and Puck have always been on positive terms. *At one point I was originally going to make Juliette go steady with Puck, and Hermia with Romeo. But I later decided against the idea, because I thought that it would be too unconventional and uncharacteristic. *Juliette's headshot (seen above) is somewhat lighter than the default one. Category:Orphaned Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon)